Khoelians
History The planet was populated at an unknown time period, and as it was off any major routes, the planet was largely left alone besides the occasional space traveler. With this factoring in, the native people of the planet were ignorant to many goings-on beyond their planet. The population increased when people discovered a silver that was durable and rarely dulled that was spectacular for jewelry. It is said to increase the wearer's force sensitivity. The planet is small and almost entirely ocean, with only two landmasses on its surface. The cities have mostly been built on the water, with Volan as the capital. Osupa is the only city entirely on land and acts as the “tourist center” with a spaceport, located on Castor. On the other continent, Pollux, is a small mining facility. Within the waters, many destroyed ruins of older cities can be found, suggesting a large war at some point was fought. Biology and Appearance Females are typically very slender with pale skin and fair hair. The males can be the same but generally have darker hair or skin. Khoelians have gills on their necks that seal up when not in use. Webbing on the fingers and toes can also occur. While fine outside of water, Khoelians fair poorly in space and the desert. Khoelians are usually force-sensitive by birth. Khoelians are born blind and their skin is easily sunburned. Because of this, they are kept indoors or underwater until they are two years old. Khoelians are susceptible to many types of poisons, sedatives, and other man-made chemicals. The fumes or smell of simple cleaning supplies alone can make a Khoelian sick. The average lifespan of a Khoelian is between 120 and 140 years old, though one woman has lived to 167 years old and is still quite healthy. Religion and Philosophy Society and Culture The Khoelians are a secretive group with extremely strong roots to their religion. All visitors are advised to learn the religious customs, lest the locals become hostile when traditions are disrespected. Khoelians have one goddess that they worship, whom the planet is named after. Statues of Khoeli can be found in various spots across the planet, often with flowers growing around her feet. Gifts are also found left at the statues. Before travelling off planet, natives will pray at the statue in Osupa. Females are revered as sacred, and to harm one results in the offender being whipped and then dropped into the ocean with weights on their ankles. The blood from the injuries draws in the ocean’s predators. In death, it is believed that if you live by the moon, you will become a star in the sky. The death of a non-believer results in the trespasser being confined for eternity in a watery abyss. Language They have their own unique language, and when speaking basic, Khoelians are formal and never use grammatical contractions. The term pan first name is used as the usual way to address others, while pan only is used as diminutive/condescending. The lack of "pan" is seen as informal and sometimes disrespectful. Government The Onwa is someone who has completed both the coming of age trials as well as been elected to perform the Blessing of the Moon ritual and completed it. They are the leader of the Khoelians and serve for life unless banished by the tribunal. A person can become the Onwa at any age after becoming a priest/priestess. The Onwa is said to be a link to the spirits and is seen as divine. The Tribunal is the council of Khoeli, consisting of seven people voted by the population to guide the Onwa. Often, they will attempt to deal with problems before calling the Onwa into the matter. Traditions On Taungsday, weekly sessions are held in which people gather at the temple in Volan and the smaller halls across the planet to pray to Khoeli, ask for blessings for the week to come, and be healed of ailments. The Priest/Priestess Trials When they turn 16, Khoelians become eligible to participate in numerous tasks in order to be considered fully a priest/priestess. In addition to the age requirement, the participant must raise an animal from birth to adulthood. If the animals survives, they are permitted to begin the trials. If not, they may begin again or give up. The first task of the trials is meant to show perseverance. The participant dives from Marama, a city built entirely on the water, to collect a pearl from the ocean floor in the midst of winter. The second task represents determination and is completed during a full moon, and consists of traveling to the peak of the mountain on Castor and gathering a flower that grows there. For cunning, the third task is to swim to and from an isolated island and collect the feather of a Valeris, a vicious, hawk-like bird the size of a horse. The fourth task requires the participant to swim with the orcas that are found in the oceans. Often, this is done off the coast of Pollux with many people watching, and if the participant is not accepted by the orcas, they risk being ripped apart. Because of the great risk, this task proves bravery. The fifth task, establishing devotion, is a 27 day fast, allowing only water and moon lily petals for sustenance. Finally, the participant must enter the temple and submerge themselves in darkness for six days in mediation to confirm unity with the spirits. If successful, they are deemed a priest/priestess by their people. Blessing of the Moon Ritual Cuisine Attire Social Castes Warrior/Voin Fishermen/Ryback Priests/Zhritsa Farmer/Fermer Council/Sovet The Purebloods The Planet Region: Outer Rim Territories System: Khoeli System Moons: 6 moons Primary Terrain: Oceans, jungles, beaches, cliffs. Points of Interest: Pollux’s mine, Castor’s spaceport, the capital/temple Volan Fauna: Valeris, Orca, Ocelot, Capybara, Sugargliders Major Cities: Volan, Osupa, Marama Geography: Trivia The Khoelian culture is influenced in many ways by Russian culture.__FORCETOC__ Category:Groups Category:Planet Category:Destati-Verse